


Mint Cookies

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [103]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Stingy doesn't want to leave cookies for Santa because they're his. Also could I get at least a hinted Stephingy?





	Mint Cookies

It was December 23rd. The day before Christmas Eve. Ziggy, Trixie, and Pixel had all left to visit family far away, so Stingy and Stephanie had been playing together a lot. Stingy didn’t mind. He liked having Stephanie all to himself. It was quieter, and he alone got to make her laugh and smile. 

“So!” Stephanie was saying as they built their snow fort, “What kind of cookies are you leaving out for Santa tomorrow night?”

Stingy winkled his nose, “I don’t want to give him any of  _my_  cookies.”

She frowned, “Stingy! He’s bringing you a lot of gifts! The least you can do is give him some cookies and milk.”

“But I _like_ all the cookies mom and me made this year!” Stingy protested, “The snicker doodles are dad’s favorite, the chocolate crinkle ones are really soft, we made the gingerbread cookies look really cool, mom loves the Russian tea cakes—”

“What if you made  _different_ cookies? Cookies just for Santa?” Stephanie suggested.

Stingy frowned as he packed more snow into the wall, “Hm. Maybe. What kind?”

“It would have to be a cookie you don’t like. That way you won’t want them.”

“Something with mint in it then,” Stingy said with a nod.

Stephanie’s eyebrows shot up, “You don’t like mint?”

“Nope. It’s gross.  _My_ toothpaste is cinnamon flavored.”

“Huh. Well,” Stephanie stood up and brushed snow off her pants. She held out a hand for Stingy, “Let’s get cooking then!”

Stingy looked at her hand and felt his face heat up, “You... you wanna help me?”

“Of course! I don’t think we’ve ever baked something together, just the two of us. Plus I have the perfect recipe in mind!” Taking the offered hand, Stingy was pulled to his feet. Stephanie smiled at him.

“We- we have to do it at  _my_  house!” Stingy declared, flustered, “ _I_  have the  _best_ ingredients!”

Stephanie giggled and starting leading them towards his house, “Okay!” She hadn’t let go of his hand.

He squeezed her hand and let himself be pulled along through the snow.


End file.
